


Encuentros y desencuentros

by JayBirdObsession



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Superman se acerca al policía "¿Saben ya lo que paso?" el oficial asiente de forma mas amable mientras caminan entre las ruinas de la fuente "Al parecer un civil actuó con rapidez, reconoció al Joker sospecho que en la maleta llevaba un explosivo y se lanzo hacia él arriesgando su propia vida, golpeo al Joker y a tres hombres mas" el oficial hace una pausa, "secases del payaso, se corroboraron los hechos por las cámaras" el oficial los introduce a donde reproducían los vídeosOficial Jimenes  serias tan gentil de reproducir el vídeo - La oficial presta atención a la compañía del jefe de policía y sonríe emocionada "Ahora por favor" el jefe Milton Hill señala con el dedo donde el Joker iba pasando pavoneándose con tres hombres que lo resguardaban "Aquí" luego pasa a otra toma "Aquí esta el civil" un hombre alto con una chaqueta negra parece enfocar su atención en ese grupo, se mueve con cautela, no pierde la vista en su objetivo. "Desgraciadamente no tenemos cámaras donde el hombre dice que lo reconoció que es una calle antes"¿Así que el hombre venia cazándolo?-sisea BatmanPodría decirse-el jefe sacude la mano
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

En navidad las calles de Nueva York se llenan de personas con pasos presurosos, nieva, todo era perfecto hasta que un atentado disturba la tranquilidad de la gran urbe, Rockefeller Center la victima, el centro esta inundado de personas el Joker es el protagonista de dicha obra. Wonder Woman sale apresurada para ayudar al desastre, el mismo tiempo ante el aviso de que el Joker es el protagonista del atentado Batman y Catwoman salen en el Batplane exigiendo a los motores la máxima velocidad. Superman escucha el estallido y se dirige al lugar.

El primero en llegar es Superman, hay gente corriendo, la policía y ambulancias han llegado una mujer histérica, con elegantes pieles y joyas, rubia de 40 y algo años, junto a él se encuentra otro hombre que parece ser su acompañante aproximadamente de la misma edad, ambos elegantemente vestidos, esta hablando con un policía, Superman se acerca con su oído logra escuchar la conversación del la mujer

"Vi cuando el hombre se arrojo sobre el tipo que tenia la bomba y grito es una bomba fuera, y entonces la arrojo a la fuente"

El policía hace anotaciones "Entonces ¿el hombre no estaba con el terrorista?", la mujer abre los ojos y sacude la cabeza "No creo que sea posible, ¿Verdad Jonny? por que se arriesgaría el y las personas con las que estaba, yo creo que reconoció al criminal" el hombre a su lado asiente.

"Oficial" saluda Superman "Oh Superman" dice la nerviosa mujer sin dar oportunidad al oficial de hablar

"Le decía a este buen caballero que yo vi todo", su acompañante vuelve a sacudir la cabeza asintiendo al parecer el pobre hombre era todo lo que podía hacer "de no ser por ese buen samaritano todos hubiéramos muerto, el se arrojo sobre ese desagradable criminal, lo golpeo y arrojo el maletín ala fuente de esferas en un acto realmente heroico, la pobre fuente quedo destrozada pero salvo la vida de todos"

Superman sentía que la cabeza empezaba a punzar con el parloteo interminable de la señora, con su visión logra ver a Wonder Woman la campana lo ha salvado "si me disculpan" hace una reverencia y vuela donde Diana se encuentra.

"Superman" Wonder Woman lo mira no tan sorprendida, "Wonder Woman escuche la explosión y vine lo mas rápido", Diana mira hacia donde esta la policía y la mujer.

No es buena idea- dice Clark haciendo un ademan con la mano de que la mujer era una charladora incansable "Oh" ella se da por enterada. Las ambulancias han llegado, atienden a los heridos y otros son llevados, dos ambulancias sale escoltada por policías, Diana y Clark ayudan a algunos heridos, de paso encuentran al policía a cargo

"¿En que podemos ayudar?" pregunta Wonder Woman al oficial, al mismo tiempo aterriza Batman sujetando a Catwoman, el oficial da una mirada reprobatoria a Catwoman, es una villana reformada, pero todavía no se ha ganado la confianza de la policía. El jefe de policía prefiere dirigirse a su heroína local

"Con los escombros y heridos" pide el oficial añadiendo"afortunadamente no se han reportado bajas"

El Joker-pregunta Batman dando una mirada al desastre

Contenido-dice secamente el jefe de policía.

Es peligroso -añade Batman

El jefe de policía levanta una ceja "Esto no es Gotham con sus policías corruptos, esta siendo llevado a una cárcel de alta seguridad donde se le dará la atención medica necesaria antes de encerrarlo para juicio" el oficial dice de forma petulante, Batman seria mas que bienvenido si no fuera por su compañera.

Superman se acerca al policía "¿Saben ya lo que paso?" el oficial asiente de forma mas amable mientras caminan entre las ruinas de la fuente "Al parecer un civil actuó con rapidez, reconoció al Joker sospecho que en la maleta llevaba un explosivo y se lanzo hacia él arriesgando su propia vida, golpeo al Joker y a tres hombres mas" el oficial hace una pausa, "secases del payaso, se corroboraron los hechos por las cámaras" el oficial los introduce a donde reproducían los vídeos

Oficial Jimenes serias tan gentil de reproducir el vídeo - La oficial presta atención a la compañía del jefe de policía y sonríe emocionada "Ahora por favor" el jefe Milton Hill señala con el dedo donde el Joker iba pasando pavoneándose con tres hombres que lo resguardaban "Aquí" luego pasa a otra toma "Aquí esta el civil" un hombre alto con una chaqueta negra parece enfocar su atención en ese grupo, se mueve con cautela, no pierde la vista en su objetivo. "Desgraciadamente no tenemos cámaras donde el hombre dice que lo reconoció que es una calle antes" 

¿Así que el hombre venia cazándolo?-sisea Batman

Podría decirse-el jefe sacude la mano 

Interesante -Batman toma su mentón y cruza el otro brazo

El vídeo pasa a la acción cuando el hombre misterioso derriba a los dos secuaces levantándose en el aire, extendiendo las piernas y golpandolos al mismo tiempo, el otro hombre saca una pistola pero ciudadano lo toma del brazo subiendo su mano al aire y con el codo da un fuerte golpe en las costillas, las personas empiezan a correr, entonces el Joker gira y saca un detonador, el civil lanza el arma acertando la cacha en la frente aturdiendo al Joker que suelta el detonador el hombre da toda su atención al maletín que lo arranca de las manos del Joker con un movimiento hacia arriba rodando la mano del Joker hacia arriba, el Joker hace una mueca de dolor, seguro rompió sus dedos, lanza el maletín con fuerza y la detonación arroja a los dos hombres, el civil pone sus codos al frente y se acurruca sobre el mismo preparándose para el impacto, la policía del lugar corre para aprender a los implicados. 

¿Donde tienen al civil Milton? -pregunta Wonder Woman

En el Centro Médico Weill Cornell, mis hombres ya están con él -añade -Jonathan Peters es el nombre que nos dio. 

Diana, Clark, Catwoman y Batman deciden ayudar antes de ir a entrevistar al ciudadano, horas mas tarde llegan al Centro Medico, hay gran movimiento para fortuna solo hubo heridos con raspaduras y algunos golpes, nada de gravedad.

Disculpe - Wonder Woman llama a una de las enfermeras "el civil que trajo la policía donde esta"

La enfermera pestañea dos veces "Se refiere al hombre que salvo a las personas en Rockefeller Center" Diana asiente, "Me temo que acaba de irse hace unos segundos, fue recogido por una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados" 

Gracias - Diana y los otros salen corriendo "Creo que la vi cuando entrabamos" dice Superman, cuando llegan la camioneta no se encuentra, Batman le lanza un transmisor para estar en contacto, el hombre de acero emprende el vuelo, la camioneta se encuentra cerca a solo una cuadra, la unidad avanza a una velocidad tranquila, sin prisa el rojo del semáforo la detiene "Los tengo en la mira a una cuadra por la 5a", Superman baja y antes de que la luz roja cambie el toma la defensa de la camioneta para impedir su avance. 

¿Viejo nos vamos a quedar hasta año nuevo aquí? -Pregunta el ciudadano que tiene un brazo enyesado por el impacto, el hombre alto y robusto de edad media, cabello negro con un tatuaje en su brazo a lado que conduce responde "No avanza"

Unas vocecitas en la parte de atrás gritan "Batman", tocan la ventanilla del pasajero, el ciudadano se gira lentamente con precaución "Mierda"

Lenguaje- lo reta una voz femenina proveniente del asiento trasero

El ciudadano resopla deja caer su cabeza en el soporte del asiento y lentamente desplaza la ventana a la altura de sus ojos entrecerrando los con sospecha "Necesitamos hacer unas preguntas" pide Batman, el ciudadano los mira con desagrado a las cuatro personas su voz gruesa se deja escuchar "Ya dije todo a la policía"

Bataman traga y abre los ojos "¡Jason!"

Jason resopla y abre la puerta "Quédense en el auto" ordena, sale y cierra la puerta tras de él mientras los autos detrás pitan impacientes, la camioneta se mueve para estacionarse mientras Jason empuja a Batman con el hombro sano para pasar a la acera, las luces navideñas tintinean por toda la calle

"Que carajos quieren" sisea malhumorado, Bruce tiene años que no ha visto a Jason, hubo informes recientes de que estaba en Gotham pero nunca pudo localizarlo

"Has estado siguiendo al Joker como civil" dice Batman como siempre desaprobando lo que Jason hace, pero realmente esta preocupado por la imprudencia de Jason

Vete a la mierda, me lo tope por casualidad pero dudo que lo creas -gruñe ente dientes, Batman entrecierra los ojos

¿Que haces en NY? -ahora es Wonder Woman la que pregunta 

Ese es mi negocio y no tengo que dar explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes -Jason los señala con él dedo a cada uno

Tienes cuando estas involucrado en un atentado -Superman dice con voz tranquila pero firme 

En eso la atención de Jason se dirige a la camioneta "Viejo te dije que permanecieras en el vehículo" manotea mientras un hombre entre la altura de Superman y Batman camina con paso firme, es corpulento, no tan ejercitado como Jason, lleva una mezclilla y un abrigo de piel "Me parece que mi muchacho ya rindió su declaración, esto puede pasar por hostigamiento" el hombre se acerca desafiante su voz es gruesa y dura.

Batman se queda incrédulo ante la palabra "mi muchacho" se sacude desde su interior, mira al hombre y luego a Jason hay rasgos el mentón cincelado, la boca, altura y profundidad en la voz, es viendo al mismo Willis Todd caminando y respirando entre los vivos. 

Viejo puedo manejar esto- resopla Jason

Bruce lanza una mirada incrédula a Jason "¿Que haces con este Hombre" gruñe por debajo de la garganta. Jason entrecierra los ojos y se acerca hasta tocar juntar sus narices "Ese hombre es mi padre, asi que comportate" da la advertencia y se separa rápidamente antes de que Willis pueda reaccionar con violencia y la situación salga de control 

De ninguna manera te dejaré con este- grita Willis mientras se acerca, cuando llega al lugar mira con desprecio a Batman "Mucho menos herido para que te ponga una mano encima" Batman enseña los dientes "Lo dice el criminal que golpeaba a su hijo cuando era _un niño_ " los dos hombres se ponen listos para pelear, ninguno piensa ceder "Hipócrita tú pusiste a _MI HIJO_ en la línea de fuego entre el _Joker y tu, MI HIJO murió por tu culpa a los 15 años_ " Willis responde con ira

Cuando el hombre dice a todas luces y vocifera con ferocidad reclamando a Jason como su hijo Diana y Clark se les cae la mandíbula ante la sorpresa "!No estaba muerto¡" dice en voz baja Diana "Parece que los Todd tienen un tipo de problema con quedarse muertos" dice Clark ambos se miran con ojos grandes y luego miran a los dos hombres incrédulos

Jason se pone entre los dos hombres la espalda de Jason evita que WIllis se acerque a Batman y levanta un brazo para que Bruce no se acerque a su padre "Maldita sea" sesea Jason "Viejo quieres calmarte" gruñe. 

Ese hombre me habla irrespetuosamente como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti, quien se piensa que es ¡tu padre!- gruñe Willis

Las entrañas de Bruce arden "Yo tengo más derecho sobre él que tu" Jason abre los ojos al grado que se le salen las cuencas y mira a Batman con horror, el estupido esta apunto de desenmascararse sin ayuda alguna 

_BATMAN_ creo que no es el lugar ni el momento -Obviamente Jason no ha dado la identidad de Batman, Willis respeta al millonario Bruce Wayne por acoger a su hijo, cuando Jason quedó huérfano salvandolo de los horrores de las calles o de morir en ellas, no le parece el descuido que tuvo al no darse cuenta que su hijo era Robin ya que Jason le ha dicho que se escapaba como Robin cuando Bruce Wayne no estaba, nunca mintió ya que Bruce dejaba de ser Bruce cuando se convertía en Batman, muchas veces Jason pensó que tal vez el disfraz era cuando Batman se convierte en Bruce Wayne

Superman mira al pobre chico intentando evitar que los dos hombres terminen a golpes, escucha el corazón de Bruce bombear ante la adrenalina, está realmente furioso "Jason ¿no odiaba a su padre?" pregunta a Catwoman, ella está igual de consternada viendo a los dos hombres girar alrededor de Jason que trata de contenerlos."Me parece que ya no lo hace" contesta Catwoman

Debemos intervenir -pregunta Diana mirando la disputa entre los dos padres de Jason hacían jamón de Red Hood entre gritos y amenazas, los tres se miran y regresan otra mirada hacia los dos padres furiosos gritándose uno al otro con el hijo en disputa tratando de tranquilizar a los dos.

"Tú abandonaste a tu hijo entregándote a tu vida criminal" brama Bruce

"Yo nunca lo abandone, no he sido el padre del año, pero pienso dedicar mi vida a remendar ese error" dice WIllis tratando de mover a Jason de enmedio, Jason ya tiene una pierna arriba encogida en el pecho de Bruce y la espalda totalmente apoyada en Willis tratando que el espacio entre ambos sea mayor "Tu quien eres para juzgarme, ¿eres su padrastro, su tutor? no, solo eres el hombre que lo envió a la muerte y luego lo golpeó sin piedad"

Por una maldita vez van a calmarse la gente mira y no estamos en un bar, actúan como salvajes -gruñe Jason intentando calmar los ánimos, es como un mal sueño donde todo esta alreves dos hombres pelean por él, sería un buen sueño si fueran chicas

Batman siente un golpe en su espalda, no es muy fuerte, otro objeto es arrojado. Willis y Jason se frenan en seco "Deja en paz al abuelo" dicen dos voces pequeñitas que están lanzando al murciélago todo lo que encuentran en su camino

Faye Gunn sale del auto corriendo -Niños- grita la anciana 

Jason solo golpea su frente y la pasa por su rostro, Batman detiene su furia se irgue por completo y mira hacia dos figuras pequeñitas de no mas de 4 años sujetan rocas y se lanzan hacia Batman con un grito furioso, de pronto Bruce tiene que hacer malabares para no lastimar a los dos pequeños gremblins que lo atacan sin piedad, que son demasiado fuertes para su edad.

Diana y Clark rien, Catwoman los mira ofendida y ellos disimulan la risa

En una zancada Jason logra sujetando a un pequeño logro hacerlo por el pantalón, Willis con esfuerzo arranca a la pequeña pelirroja del la espalda del murciélago.

Bruce después de su ataque parpadea dos veces y mira a los pequeños, el niño es de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo de hermoso rostro infantil, con pequeñas pecas en su nariz y mejillas, toda la cara de Jason con excepción de los ojos, la pequeñita es una hermosa pelirroja pecosa de ojos azul agua ha heredado los ojos del padre la pequeña enseña los dientes y al parecer el caracter tambien

-Jason

-Willis

Al unísono Fade y Artemisa se ven enojadas ambas, detrás de ellas está Bizarro sosteniendo las compras navideñas. El grito ha hecho que ambos hombres y los niños den un saldo desde la piel, los cuatro abren los ojos como niños sorprendidos en una travesura.

Pero mamá-dice Willis dirigiéndose a Fade

Cariño deja que te explique-Jason con ojos de cachorro pateado cargando a su pequeño 

Artemisa se ve como siempre imponente "Los quiero en el auto" 

Es donde se suma dos más dos, Bruce se siente más perdido ¡Fede mamá de Willis, abuela de Jason! ¡Artemisa madre de los niños! entonces mira hacia su mano izquierda de Jason, una sortija de matrimonio, ¿Cuando se casó? Bruce mira con dolor tantos acontecimientos perdidos, desde la muerte de Alfred, Jason corto todo lazo con los murciélagos, cuando ha visto a Red Hood desde lejos fuera de Gotham o en una pelea suele desaparecer así, las pocas veces que ha escuchado de Red Hood en Gotham nunca lo ha encontrado, solo una vez se descuidó y fue tomado por una cámara de Barbara. 

Como Jason solo rumores de que avistamientos, suelen ser más seguidos pero ha sabido cubrir sus pistas la última vez que lo vio como Jason fue cuando se escurrió en la penumbra en la mansión para dejar flores sobre la tumba de Alfred y llorar en ella un momento, ese día Batman estaba ocupado, Bruce nunca pudo llegar a tiempo para consolar a su hijo. 

Jason mira entrecerrando los ojos y mira a ambos niños "Devuelvanlo, quien lo tiene ¿Thaddeus?" Bruce siente que su corazón late ante el nombre, es el segundo nombre de Alfred, Jason eligió para su hijo el nombre del hombre que considera su abuelo, tal vez exista alguna esperanza para él. "¿Elizabeth?" el pequeño saca entre sus ropas el cinturón de Batman, Jason rueda los ojos "Todo por favor" entonces la pequeña saca un batarang que robo del murciélago, Batman se mira ha sido completamente desarmado en la pelea, al parecer la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol 

Artemisa se acerca para tomar a su hijo, mientras Willis sonríe orgulloso "Esos son mis nietos" 

Jason le da una mueca a su padre "Jesus viejo no los alientes que clase de abuelo eres tú" resopla pasandole al pequeño Thaddeus a Artemisa 

"Los veo en el coche solo 2 minutos" pide Jason dando un beso en el cabello a su hijo

Cuando Jason se acerca a su hija para hacerle sentir que todo esta bien la niña que es casi la copia de Artemisa pregunta con ojos inocentes "Papi ¿por que Batman es malo con el abuelo y contigo?" Clark escucha como se le rompe el corazón a su amigo

Pero Jason da la estocada final "No es malo solo se confunde a veces, vayan al auto 2 minutos" Jason acaricia el cabello de su pequeña y le da besitos en sus rosadas mejillas.

Roja ella enojada con Rojo el -dice Bizarro cuando pasa a un lado de él llevando gran cantidad de bolsas

Gracias B no lo había notado-Jason resopla

Cuando por fin está solo con el grupo de capas Jason estira el brazo para que Bruce tome el cinturón "Por todos los cielos Bruce deja de ser robado por los Todd"

Jason llena sus pulmones y mira fijamente al grupo "Solo para que lo sepan, estuve en Gotham para llevar a los niños con sus abuelos, sabes Bruce no eres el maldito emperador de Gotham ni de del universo, me parece que eso de ser héroes se les a subido a la cabeza, prácticamente nos asaltaron, detuvieron el auto luego lanzas tus estúpidas sospechas, asustastes a mis niños, que mierda pasa con ustedes." ahora el grupo de capas ponen ojos de cachorros

"Segundo estoy en NY porque de _vacaciones con mi familia_ , querían ver la estatua y el árbol, tercero y por último me tome con el Joker por casualidad, un cable sobresalía de la maleta, por eso supe que era una bomba, saque a mi familia del área antes de seguirlo. Eso es todo lo creas o no" Jason lanza la mano por el aire 

Bruce dice en voz baja "Jason es bueno verte", Jason rueda los ojos "Sí lo que digas", va a retirarse cuando Batman toma su muñeca "Jay" Jason le devuelve la mirada con incógnita "No tienes que dejar de ser un Wayne sabes, puedes detener el repudio Tutelar", Jason se safa del agarre que es gentil "No es el momento y 

Jason, podemos hablar-súplica Batman en voz baja

Lo siento viejo tengo que...-algo en el corazón de Jason también se rompe pero no puede seguir brincando al rededor de Bruce intentando reconocimiento "Adiós Bruce" murmura Jason y se va, abre la puerta escucha la voz de Jason "Quien quiere una tasa de chocolate caliente" hay gritos de gusto de los pequeños. Las puertas se cierran, Bruce siente un hundimiento en sus entrañas, como es posible que Jason haya perdonado a su padre después de todo lo que de niño paso. No se lo merece, pero también sabe que el mismo no se merece el perdón del chico. 

Bruce mira desde la distancia como se alejan, Clark se acerca a su amigo "¿Estas bien?" Bruce queda inmerso por un momento en sus pensamientos "Lo perdí Clark" el murciélago se desinfla

No debiste echarlo y menos golpearlo de esa manera -Batman hace una mueca de dolor y baja la cabeza, Clark pone una mano en su hombro "Dale tiempo, él es mejor de lo que piensas, algún día te perdonara"

Bruce sabe que posiblemente logre Jason perdonarlo por todo, agotó al muchacho hasta que no quedó más, pero también sabe que ya nunca volverán a ser familia, ese barco zarpó hace mucho tiempo ahora entiende que acaba de perder a un hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTA, Hoy hubo la actualizacion de  
> The Streets we Run  
> shadowOrchid  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272342/chapters/51310432  
> muy buena llena de drama, no hay capas  
> otra que estoy leyendo y se ve interesante  
> When the Walls Fall Down  
> milesrunner777  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445726/chapters/51103828
> 
> se actualizo hoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT

Cinco meses más tarde.

Jason está sentado en un parque de Gotham los pequeños juegan a la vista de papá "¡Thaddeus por favor quieres dejar eso! Ven acá y dame eso" el pequeño niño parpadea dos veces a su padre, suelta lentamente el tornillo de la resbaladilla que había logrado aflojar con una pequeña llave robada de y luego lanza una pequeña carcajada y sale corriendo, con los brazos arriba, la carrera hubiera ido bien de no ser por la pequeña pelirroja que se lanzó desde lo alto de otro juego sobre su hermano con un chillido con una pequeña hacha de juguete

Por todos los cielos, ¡Elizabeth! no le caigas así a tu hermano, cuántas veces voy a tener la charla jovencita -Jason gritó agitando las manos. Los niños se incorporan, la pequeña se balancea su hombros en medio círculos pateando las pequeñas piedras del suelo con sus brazos en la espalda fingiendo hacer cara de cachorro pero la sonrisa la delata "Lo siento papi", Thaddeus mira la hacha de su hermana, aprovechando la distracción la roba y sale corriendo.

Jason se levanta del asiento "Niños dentro del parque, Jesús van a causarle un aneurisma a su padre " mientras los traviesos corren alrededor de los juegos 

Que esperabas, sacaron el temperamento rebelde del padre -la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sorprenderse, Jason giro "Llegas tarde", Bruce sonrió rodio la banca, ambos se sentaron mirando a los pequeños jugar.

Asuntos pendientes me entretuvieron -respondió Bruce, "Dude mucho que respondieras mi mensaje" Bruce miró al suelo jugando con uno de sus zapatos hubo un momento de silencio

"Bruce ¿qué quieres de mi?" dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio incomodo Jason suspiró "Hice lo que pediste, me querías fuera de Gotham lo hice, algo tarde pero al final cumplí. Estoy agotado no puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo ser quien tu quieres" Jason no tiene ni tiempo de resoplar, se levanta como resorte "!Elizabeth Martha Todd Grace! no te subas ahí" está haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su mal vocabulario desde que fue padre ha tenido que contener su lengua sale corriendo la pequeña ya se encontraba escalando la cerca del parque alentando a su hermano para que la siguiera. "¡Thaddeus Jackson! no lo intentes"

Bruce brinca ante el segundo nombre de la pequeña, Elizabeth como la madre de Jason, Martha la madre de Bruce, una ola de calor invade el corazón de Bruce los niños sin duda no le dan tregua a su padre y se da cuenta el por que, mira a Jason intentado reprenderlos pero se lanzan a un abrazo chantajista al padre y Jason solo se derrite la expresión de enojo se disipa ríe los mira, los besa, lanza lo que parece una advertencia a los niños de forma cariñosa, ellos corren hacia el centro del parque. Jason se levanta y vuelve a sentarse sacudiendo la cabeza.

Están volviéndote loco -dice Bruce, la sonrisa de Jason sigue en su rostro, es dulce "Desde que estuvieron en las entrañas de Artemisa, no esperábamos embarazarnos al siguiente año de casados, pero pasó" Jason sube los hombros mientras mira a sus hijos que tanto ama, Jason es a veces demasiado

Ha pasado mucho tiempo-suspira Bruce memorizando cada línea del rostro de su hijo o lo fue, está pisando terreno fangoso, recordaba las palabras de Clark "El chico tiene capacidad de perdonar, aparentemente lo hizo con su padre, llámalo Bruce, da el primer paso" fue un logro contactarlo, ninguno de los murciélagos tenía forma de encontrarlo o comunicarse con él, fue por medio de Diana que logro obtener el teléfono de Artemisa "¿Como has estado?"

Jason subió los hombros "Ocupado"

Eso veo - dijo serio, Bruce suspiró "Jason, por que te has mantenido tan alejado"

Creía que era lo que querías después de lo que pasó -suspiro Jason sin perder la vista de sus hijos. "Cuando recibí la llamada de Barbara era muy reciente todo, yo tenía muchas cosas con que lidiar, las cartas de del viejo, la desaparición de Artemisa y Bizarro, vino la muerte de Roy." Jason tragó un nudo en su garganta "Y cuando todo parecía estar mejor supe lo de Alfred, me tuve que enterar por Wally"

No pudimos localizarte -dijo Bruce en su defensa también dolido ante el recuerdo del hombre que fue su segundo padre.

Punto-asintió Jason que no perdía a sus hijos de vista, amaba Gotham, pero era peligroso y el algo paranoico 

Vuelve -por fin dijo con miedo a ser rechazado "Te extrañamos, yo te extraño"

Jason lo miró con un poco de tristeza reflejado en su rostro -No puedo

Jason yo lo lamento, ese día no debí lastimarte como lo hice, no debí decir lo que dije -una súplica, Bruce nunca suplicaba "Pero lo entiendo si tu no deseas hacerlo" se sintió derrotado, miró a Jason esperando una respuesta.

Ahora ambos hombres se miraban, Jason desvió la mirada y tomo un sobre de su chaqueta se lo dio sin decir nada. Bruce lo tomo dudando abrirlo, Jason lo miraba de reojo ante el titubeo del Wayne con las manos nerviosas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, por fin tomo valor y Bruce abrió el elegante sobre rojo escarlata, frunció el ceño esperaba una carta pero era una invitación labrada en letras doradas la abrió y 10 boletos se encontraban al costado

Invita a Celebrar la graduación de

JASON PETER TODD

de

### California Institute of Technology

1° de Junio xxx

Eso era dentro de dos meses, las manos de Bruce temblaban una lagrima callo en la invitación se sentía demasiado abrumado, Jason parpadeo dos veces Bruce difícilmente llora, "Viejo estas bien" dijo preocupado. La palabra "Viejo" son en los oídos de Bruce como música, tomo a Jason de la chaqueta y lo lanzo a sus brazos ocultando las lagrimas. Jason soltó una risa nerviosa "Creo que te rompí idiota"

Lenguaje -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras se separaba, luego con ojos vidriosos lo miró con sospechas "¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?" Jason bajo la mirada, "No sabía si tendría oportunidad de hacerlo y no se por que los compre, tal vez un poco de esperanza estúpida, pensé que no querías saber de mi, que me odiabas"

Bruce levanto el rostro sonrojado de Jason "Nunca te he odiado, no podría, eres mi hijo." Bruce levantó las cejas con preocupación ¿Es por eso que tramitaste el repudio de mi tutela?, ¿por que pensabas que te odiaba?" Jason solo levanto los hombros

Nuestra comunicación apesta -dijo Bruce, los ojos de Jason se abrieron económicamente, las cejas casi tocan su flequillo, vino acto seguido una fuerte carcajada "Viejo ni que lo digas", ambos rieron tan fuerte que los niños los miraron por un momento.

La sonrisa de Bruce desapareció "Jason habrá problemas con tu padre" dijo preocupado mordiéndose el labio 

"Viejo, sabes el tema de mi padre, es complicado -dice Jason mirando hacia el frente donde sus hijos, "estuvo a mi lado sin decírmelo como Wingman, era exageradamente fiel y a veces protector. El día que me dijo la verdad estalle como la mierda. Tantas emociones encontradas" resopla ante el recuerdo "él no ha tocado el alcohol desde que fue enviado con Luthor como conejillo de indias, lleva una vida recta, de otra forma no permitiría que se acercara a mis hijos al igual que Nana" 

¿Nana? -pregunta Bruce

Si mi abuela Ma Gunn -Bruce su estómago como se hunde, tiene temor por Jason y sus hijos ante su familia de ex-criminales, pero acaso él mismo no es de la idea de la probabilidad de reformar a las personas

A veces me ayudan en casos encubierto -añade Jason "Sabes, Willis está agradecido con Bruce Wayne, no quiere a Batman por lo que paso, pero Bruce Wayne es otra historia" de repente Jason empezó a reír sin control, las lágrimas salen de su rostro, sus hombros se sacudían, Bruce lo mira con extrañeza al ver su reacción, "Jason que ocurre"

Jason tiene que tomar un momento para recobrar el aliento "Viejo van a pensar que ustedes son pareja" Bruce parpadea incómodo "De que otra forma voy a explicar que tengo dos padres varones" dándole una sonrisa retorcida, Bruce sacude la cabeza "Jason no tienes remedio", ve a su hijo feliz, los malentendidos se han aclarado Bruce tendrá que compartir a Jason sin duda pero ahora está de vuelta, se siente orgulloso del muchacho su primer graduado, sus primeros nietos, pareciera que Jason tiene siempre prisa por ser el primero, a veces en cosas que no debe.

"Vamos viejo es hora de las presentaciones, están ansiosos por conocerte" Jason palmea la pierna de Bruce, eso lo sacude sus pensamientos, por un momento deja de respirar así que "¿Elizabeth Martha y Thaddeus Jackson?" Bruce mira con suspicacia a Jason mientras se levantan de la banca, Jason humedece sus labios y esboza una sonrisa con tintes de tristeza "No podía tener a mi familia cerca, así que como Artemisa no tenía a nadie especial me permitió nombrarlos arriesgándose a que le pusiera niño y niña, tu sabes apesto para los nombres, pero en eso pensé en las personas que más amaba, mi abuelo así que fui por su segundo nombre, mi hermano el pequeño Tim a quien le falle tanto, mi madre y bueno tu no tienes segundo nombre, llamar al pequeño Thaddeus Bruce era demasiado, así que pensé en algo sutil, tu madre. Demandarme si quieres " dice al final Jason sin querer ver a Bruce

Jay es un honor -Pone los brazos sobre los hombros de Jason, ambos aclaran la garganta ante el momento conmovedor "Viejo no nos pongamos sentimentales, vamos antes de que destruyan el parque"

Ambos hombres caminan hacia los niños, la bienvenida es cálida, Jason les habla antes de ir al encuentro a los pequeños del hombre que lo acogió cuando vivía en las calles, los niños le llaman segundo abuelo para sorpresa de Jason y Bruce.

Mientras los pequeños platican sin parar en el regazo de Bruce piensa que tiene que reunir a la familia para una cena es hora que los niños conozcan también a sus tíos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba dudosa de publicar la segunda parte, espero que les guste. Me estoy basando en la historia que lleve Lobdell de los Outlaws independiente de la complicada relación entre Bruce y Jason que siempre ha existido desde la muerte de Felipe  
> Agradezco a todos por leer un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
